Together we'll make a promise
by Rafaperez
Summary: Ten years have passed since the 'Spell of the Unown' and Molly and Brock meet again in Pewter City.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Ten years have passed since the 'Spell of the Unown' and Molly and Brock meet again in Pewter City.

 **Together we'll make a promise**

 _Together we'll make a promise_

 _To never to forget it all_

 _We've only scratched the surface_

 _of worlds we'll come to know._

 **Together we'll make a promise-Pokemon**

Molly Hale smiled at the facade of Pewter's gym. The long-haired young woman wasn't only excited to have her first gym battle in Kanto, but also to seen again its leader, Brock. The young brunette had been very kind to her during her first pokemon battle and so she was determined not only to thank him again but to have another battle with him.

After all, she had become the champion of the Johto league last year and now the young trainer wanted to win the Kanto league and her first badge would be from Pewter.

Her parents were quite proud of the trainer she had become, near to be a pokemon master. She had traveled with some trainers she had met on the journey and with whom she had become friend, but they had gone to Hoenn, but Molly had decided to go to Kanto, to see Delia, Professor Oak, and Brock, who had inspired her to fight, just like Ash and Misty.

"Right Fluffy?" She asked smiling at her pokemon, who was at her side.

"Fluffyyyy."

"Hello, I'm Molly Hale from Greenfield and I'm here to challenge Brock, the gym leader." Molly announced, opening the doors of the gym and seeing the battlefield made of stones. But the man who who showed up wasn't Brock, but a boy around her age, very similar to him.

"Welcome Molly." He said as she walked toward him and they both shook hands. "I'm Forrest, Brock's younger brother and the new gym leader."

"Oh, it's a shame he's no longer a gym leader." Molly said, slightly disappointed, but she smiled again. "Well, but I'm glad I can have a battle against his brother you must be quite talented."

"Thank you." Forrest smiled. "But if you want to meet with my brother, he must be at the farm near the gym, taking care of the farmer's pokemon."

"Taking care of pokemons?"

"Yes, he has become a great pokemon breeder." Forrest said with great pride of his brother. "That's why he helps both trainers, residents and wild pokemons."

"Wow, that's incredible." Molly said in wonder at the boy's work.

"So if you want to go see him, the farm is close, we can fight later."

"Alright, but don't forget the battle!" The girl said, before leaving with Fluffy in the direction the boy had indicated.

At the farm, Brock finished examining some newborn Taurus when he saw a Fluffy appear at the barn door and then a pair of brown boots beside the pokemon, and his gaze rose, seeing the blue dress and white coat, the long dark blond hair, falling in waves over her shoulders and he was surprise, because he had seen that young woman in that form exactly 10 years ago.

"Molly?"

"Hi Brock, I'm glad you remember me." She said smiling and reaching out for him, helping him up and Brock opened a beautiful smile, squeezing her hand.

"Of course I do, I'd never forget a beautiful young woman nor this smile." Brock said, admiring the beautiful young woman Molly Hale had become.

"You're too kind." Molly said laughing and blushing, happy with his words. "So you've become a pokemon breeder? These babies Taurus are cute."

"They are, but at this age they already show their temper." Brock explained, indicating two of the babies pushing the each other with their little horns, then looked at Molly curiously.

"But how did you know I was here?"

"I went to Pewter's gym to challenge you for the badge, but your brother said he's the leader now, and I wanted to visit you, too."

Molly could see that he hadn't changed much, the young man was more tanned because of working in the field, but his eyes almost closing when smiling and he continued to show not only his kindness to people but to pokemons and it warmed her heart.

Brock smiled at Molly's honest words, feeling his face flush, before realizing something:

"Badge? So you became a pokemon trainer?"

"Yes, I've become the Johto League champion last year and now I intend to win the Kanto league." She showed the empty box of badges. "Since my first Pokémon battle was against you, I had decided that my first Kanto badge would be yours, bu... Forrest told me that you handed him the gym."

"I see..." Brock said at last, hearing her story.

He was quite amazed that she had won the Johto league, but knew that the Molly he had met was determined and passionate about battles. Besides having become the beautiful girl Entei had shown in the illusion years ago and he smiled delightedly, certain things in his life never changed.

"Well, even though I'm no longer a gym leader, we can still battle, I really want to see you in action, what do you say?"

"Fantastic!"

"Or you could battle in the gym and make it official." Forrest suggested, appearing at the door and smiling. "After all, you were the gym leader for many years and, as I am the leader, I can consider it official."

"I'm in." Molly said and they both looked at Brock, who then smiled, touching the pokeball in his belt.

"I'm in. One round, double battle. Do you know the rules in double battles, Molly?"

"Yeah. And I'll win."

"And I'll do my best to make this battle difficult and make you smile."

"Deal."

The three of them smiled and then returned to Pewter's gym where Brock and Forrest's younger siblings appeared to see the pokemon battle and the judge explained the rules as Molly and Brock grinned, eager for their second battle.

"Go Steelix and Geodude!"

"Go Teddyursa and Butterfree, it's show time!" Molly said, throwing her blue pokeballs and Brock, though surprised by her choice of pokemons, knew he shouldn't underestimate her, ever. "Butterfree, yhrow Teddyursa over Steelix and then, Sleep Powder in Geodude!"

"Steelix, dig, Geodude, harden!"

And the battle was difficult, with Butterfree and Geodude defeated and, with a great effort, Teddyursa had managed to defeat Steelix, giving the victory to his trainer who ran and hugged him.

"You and Butterfree were awesome!" Molly said, before putting him bagnin his pokeball, and then Brock went toward her with the badge, smiling.

"Congratulations, Molly, I can see why you're the Johto League champion. Here's your badge." And Molly removed her box, where Brock put the badge gently and she smiled softly, watching him kiss her hand that was holding the box.

"Thank you Brock... and thank you for another fantastic battle."

"I've made you smile again." He said smiling, not letting go of her, admiring her and feeling good with his small gesture, knowing that she had liked it.

"Like you said you would..." Molly laughed, looking at their hands and the little box happily and after she said goodbye to Forrest, they went out of the gym and stood facing each other to say goodbye.

"I know you'll win the other Kanto badges right away and we'll see you in the League, but if you need someone to talk to, to train, to accompany you, just say Molly." Brock said honestly and she nodded.

"You can leave it to me, we'll see again, Brock." She said, taking her bag to go to Pallet and visit Delia, before seeing Misty.

And before she left, she tiptoed, even though they were about the same height, and bravely kissed Brock's face gently, who flushed with a huge smile, and Molly smiled, flushed too, taking a step back and then leavinh toward her journey and the two knew they would see each other again in the pokemon world.


End file.
